It's Whatever
by Shin-X 25
Summary: It's a quick one-shot what if AJ overheard Brandon and Stef talking about his situation being fostered by Mike and he decides to run away only to run into Brandon and have a heart to heart.


It's Whatever

This is a one-shot of AJ's regret of being with the Fosters after overhearing Brandon and Stef conversation.

Searching through some music sheets from his return from Idyllwild he tried to find a piece to work on when Stef stood at the entrance of his door. The last time mother and son had seen each other was not pleasant when he shouted at his moms about his treatment when it comes to the other kids and his relationship with Callie.

"Hey…" Stef called out to Brandon to get his attention. He gave her quick hi back and turned his back to his mom looking through another pile of sheet music. "That was nice sweet what you said to Jude." He sighs moving on to another pile. "I know you haven't had exactly the best day yourself." He drops his backpack next to his bed in defeat. Stef places both her hands in her pocket entering the room. "And seeing as you're kind and thoughtful has made me realize that um…I think I have more compassion for my adoptive kids than I do for you."

AJ walked out Jude and Jesus' room to go downstairs when he overheard Stef talking to Brandon. He decided to listen in when he heard Stef talk about their adoptive kids.

Brandon turns to his mother seeing the guilt she carries from her revelation to him. "I just think in my mind you haven't suffered as much as they have. You have a stable home. And parents that have loved you, and cared for you from the day you were born…and that's not fair. It's not fair. I know you suffer. I know you hurt…I know that things aren't just great, just because you have us. We we're there for you…about Callie. I see now that your heart was broken and I should've been there, I should've been more understanding." She cracks a sad smile at Brandon. "I just excepted you to the right thing because you always do B. And I'm sorry. You've always been so warm and welcoming to all the kids we brought in this house it just never occurred to me that you might not actually be okay with it." There's a moment of silence between both of them before Stef started to speak again. "If you don't want your father to foster AJ I think you need to say something. You have that right. And I'll support you…"

Brandon nods at his mother. Shaken by her words he sits down on the edge of his bed. He thinks about everything his mother tells him and looks up at her. "Thank you." Stef sits down next to Brandon and hugs him kissing him on his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

AJ leans from outside of Brandon's room and knows what he has to do. Mariana walks out of her room when see notices AJ looking a state of confusion.

"Hey," She called out to him. He looks at her. He saw the concern in her eyes, but he didn't want to worry her. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking is all," He replies he heads back to Jesus and Jude's room, but before he enters the room he turns back to Mariana. "You know you're lucky to have a family that cares about you guys so many of us don't get that chance. I'm glad that I was able to see one."

She smiles as AJ enter the room. Once Mariana headed downstairs, AJ went over to Jesus' bed to gather his things. What he heard from Stef and Brandon he figured he would be out of the house soon and he didn't want to jeopardize the relationship Brandon had with his father or the Fosters with Callie he figured he'll leave that night. Once his things were packed he hid them away so no one would find it suspension that all his stuff was packed and ready to go. He wondered if he should call his brother, but he feared that his brother would tell him he told him so and he didn't want that now right now at least. He figured he would call Ty when leaves the home and safety return the phone that Mike gave him to his apartment before he heads out with his brother. With his plans figured out he sat on the edge of the bed thinking when he heard Jude and Connor come in.

Jude looks over to Connor to give him time with AJ and Connor agreed stepping outside.

"What's up little man?" AJ asked trying to keep cool and calm.

"I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being rude to you last night. You were only trying to help…and I didn't mean to snap at you it wasn't your fault…" Jude tells him AJ figured out Jude knew about the kiss between him and Callie.

"It's cool little dude. I understand stressing out about school and Callie its makes sense. I'm sorry I came here and cause unnecessary commotion for your family."

"Nah…sometimes it's just life you know, but don't worry, Callie will be back soon and Mike we'll be able to foster you'll both be safe and sound in no time soon. Just no kissing my sister for a long time."

AJ chuckles, "Yeah I know that now. She has a good family that cares about her and an amazing little brother. I do hope she'll be able to be adopted by you guys."

"Me too hopefully soon…"

"Well I guess I'll be going I'm quite sure you and your boyfriend would like some time to yourselves anyway." AJ gets up from the bed and walking pass Jude with a smile. He exits the room and sees Connor and smiles at him as well. "You two try and fun, but not too much."

Later that night while the Adams-Fosters were busy doing their own thing AJ decided it was the right time to set off. With Jude in Mariana's room and Stef and Lena in their room and Brandon out of the house he could sneak out of the house undetected. He heads downstairs quietly once he gets downstairs near the door he turns around and looks at the house one last time. He thought about the what ifs if he could've been part of a family with him his brother, Ty and the Fosters, but he could see that it wasn't going to happen for him. It wasn't right for him to come and disturb someone else's home to ask them to take them in when they have problems of their own to settle and he didn't want to be one of the reasons why this lovely family he's come to known to fall apart. He looks at a picture of them all camping they looked so happy even Callie not a care in the world. He smiled knowing that this was the right thing to do.

He walks out of the front door and into the night. He decided to walk to Mike's place that way he could return the cellphone he got from him before he leaves for good. While walking he was thinking about his previous foster home how they were good to him even though he was leaving with them temporary he had it good until Ty came and told him he was coming to get him. Everything keeps going wrong for him whether it's his brother the foster homes, the group homes, or society itself nothing goes right, but he wouldn't be responsible for the Fosters' misfortunes.

Making his way to Mike he saw a car slowly pulling up next to him. He turns around shielding his eyes from the car's headlights. The car stops and he recognize the person in the car. It was Brandon, but he thought Brandon was out at Idyllwild, but looks like he might be caught. This could be the time that Brandon gets his vengeance on him from screwing up his life. Like he had anything else to lose anymore.

"What are you doing out?" Brandon asked him.

"Why do you care?" AJ restored continuing to walk pass the car.

Brandon parked the car and got out. He caught up to AJ turning him around to face him. "I asked you a question. Where are you going? Does my dad know you're coming over? Does Moms know you left?"

AJ didn't answer. He just looked down at the side walk.

"Are you running again? After everything my family done for you!" Brandon couldn't believe AJ would leave without telling them hurting his dad is one thing he wouldn't stand for. "Why would you do this?"

"Why is it a concern of yours?!" AJ rebuffed, "I heard what you and your Mom talked about today. I'm not stupid Brandon you don't like me! I got it! I'm some black kid who causes trouble wherever he goes nobody wants me and I'm not going to sit around pretending that your family wants me!" Brandon remained silenced he tried to say something, but AJ cut him off, "I know that it hasn't been easy for you when your folks bring new kids and you're right it's not fair that they didn't consider your feelings bringing in all these kids who have it rough wasn't right so who am I to talk? I have nothing, but my brother now that I have no family left and my grandma can't take care of me. Who would want me especially everyone assumes the worst."

"That's not true! My Moms care and my Dad does!"

"It doesn't matter if they do care! I can't stay because you don't like me! Listen Brandon I've made mistakes plenty just to survive and do anything to be with brother back in the day, but there's one thing I won't do is tear a family apart. I see how much you love your father something I missed out on a long time ago the same go for my mother; I can't be the reason why you hate your parents. You and Callie have it good a good life and a family I wouldn't want you guys to lose that because of me. So I decided to leave it makes it better on the family and you."

"AJ, listen what I said was out of angry I mean I did…do love Callie, but I don't know it just seemed unfair that my Moms or Dad would never ask I mean he did ask, but it was more so because of my feelings of being ignored by him…"

"I get it trust me…Ty was my dad's favorite. Hell he had more time than I had with my parents. The fact was I wasn't important enough so it's whatever." AJ pulls the cellphone that Mike gave him out of his pocket and holds it out to Brandon.

"Wait that's yours…" Brandon tells refusing to take the phone.

"No not anymore. Here gives this to your dad and tell him I'm sorry for running away. Tell him I just wanted to be with my brother and thank tell your family thank you for everything."

Brandon thought about the first time Stef and Lena opened their home to Mariana and Jesus. He told his mom it would nice to have a brother or a sister, but he didn't think he would get both in the same day and not through fostering either. At first he kinda was jealous that his parents were giving a lot attention to the twins, but over time he felt in love with them and when his parents asked was it okay if they adopted him he agreed. Then everything changed when Callie walked through the doors and when they bonded over saving her brother he felt something different like she was special and then he admitted that he loved her she at first said no because there were foster sibling, but things changed when Stef and Lena offered to adopted them and they kissed and she ran away. If he didn't push his feelings for Callie maybe they wouldn't have been in this, all this commotion it's true that he love Callie, but she needs a family and they were her family and it wasn't fair to take that away. He thought about now once again he made another foster sibling run away and he knew if AJ did Mike wouldn't quit looking for him and he might break his heart Brandon finally understood that.

"No, AJ I'm sorry you and Callie had to go through so much. I wasn't alright, but you guys gone through more than anyone should have. Listen my Dad really cares about you I can tell and he's trying with you and with me. It's time I let go of all this angry I've had for all these years. It's just when you're the golden boy it just seem like I was never able to make a mistake, but you were right I have made mistakes you've made mistake, but it doesn't define us."

AJ was shock to see someone else could care about him. It was like fresh breath of air in all honesty. "What are you saying?"

Brandon scratches his head trying to get the words out. He smile places both his hands in his pocket. "I want you to come home…after all you're my brother right?"

AJ bust into a laughter as Brandon looked confused at what AJ was laughing at. "I'm sorry that was so cheesy I couldn't help it! But yes…it's nice to know I have another brother and a family that wants me. Yeah let's go home."

Brandon and AJ arrived home. As they enter the home Stef and Lena ran to the boys more so to AJ. The worried looks on their face. AJ looked down he knew he upset Lena and Stef from running away.

"AJ my God thank goodness you're okay," Lena tells him as she hugs him.

"Are you okay why did you leave?" Stef asked.

"Um…"

"Don't worry Moms. Me and AJ just went out to talk just to get to know one another. After all he's my brother right and as the oldest it's my duty to help him navigate this crazy family of ours."

"Well…ok does that mean?" Stef asked Brandon from their earlier conversation about Mike fostering AJ.

"Yes I agree Dad can foster AJ he deserve a home and family just like I do and just like Callie. It took some time, but talking with AJ I understand what he and Callie been through and I want them to have a home and they belong with us."

Stef and Lena looked at one another and then looked at her son and AJ and smiled they were happy that Brandon agreed to let Mike foster AJ letting all that frustration out did wonders for Brandon.

"Well you two should go to bed Brandon you got to get up early for Idyllwild and AJ you got school and meeting with your social worker with Mike," Stef tells the boys as they head upstairs.

Brandon heads up first followed by AJ, but AJ stop and turns to the two women. Lena asked was everything okay he smiles. "Everything's fine…and thank you for everything." With that he went off to bed leaving both Lena and Stef content and happy that AJ and Brandon are finally understanding one another.


End file.
